


Tämä on mitä on, rakas

by Sisilja



Series: Tämä on mitä on [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Suomi | Finnish, draamaa, homobaari, romantiikkaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: Sherlock vie Johnin homobaariin, jotta he voisivat edetä suhteessaan. Mieluusti tanssiaskelilla.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Tämä on mitä on [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013511
Kudos: 3





	Tämä on mitä on, rakas

**Author's Note:**

> Tässä on baarin soittolista niille, jotka haluavat virittäytyä lukiessaan sopivaan tunnelmaan:  
> 1\. Madonna – Hung Up  
> 2\. Rihanna – We Found Love (R3hab's XS Remix Edit)  
> 3\. Ricky Martin – María (Pablo Flores Spanglish Radio Edit)  
> 4\. Madcon – Beggin (Original Version)  
> 5\. David Bowie – Let's Dance (2002 Remaster)  
> 6\. Scissor Sisters – I Don't Feel Like Dancin' (Radio Edit)  
> 7\. Queen & David Bowie – Under Pressure  
> 8\. The Weather Girls – It's Raining Men  
> 9\. Savage Garden – Truly Madly Deeply
> 
> Pitänee myös varoittaa, että tämä ficci SPOILAA _Brokeback Mountainia_ , niin Annie Proulx'n novellia kuin Ang Leen elokuvaakin. Eli te jotka ette ole kyseiseen teokseen vielä tutustuneet mutta haluatte myös ehdottomasti säilyä tietämättöminä sen juonenkäänteistä: älkää lukeko tätä ficciä ihan vielä, menkää ensin lukemaan ja ~~/tai~~ katsomaan Brokeback ja tulkaa sitten takaisin!
> 
> Sherlockin omistavat aivan muut tahot kuin minä. En saa tästä ficistä rahaa tai muutakaan korvausta.

"Okei… mitä sanoitkaan meidän tekevän täällä?" John kysyi viisi sekuntia sen jälkeen, kun he olivat astuneet narikasta baarin puolelle.  
  
"En sanonut", Sherlock vastasi ja teki mentaalimuistiinpanon, että seuraavalla kerralla hänen kannattaisi sanoa jotain.  
  
Diskopalloin ja strobovaloin koristellulla tanssilattialla hytkyi ihmisiä. Innokkaimmat olivat olleet siellä myös edellisenä iltana, minkä saattoi päätellä sekä heidän astetta mutkattomammista tanssiaskelistaan että aavistuksen väsyneemmistä katseistaan. Kuin myös kaksista samanlaisista leimoista ranteissa tai kämmenselissä. Päättelyketju ei vaatinut kummoisiakaan deduktiivisia taitoja.  
  
"Sanoit että meidän olisi hyvä tulla tänne", John sanoi puoliksi huutaen. Desibeliluku oli jo ennen puoltayötä niin korkea, ettei tyypillisellä äänenvoimakkuudella keskustelemiseen ollut edellytyksiä.  
  
"Etkä sinä kysynyt enempää", Sherlock totesi.  
  
"Mutta tämähän on –" John aloitti ja vaikeni erittäin raamikkaan miehen ohittaessa hänet vain parin sormenmitan päästä. John jäi hieman huonotapaisesti tuijottamaan, kun tuo raamikas mies törmäsi vanhaan tuttuunsa ja suuteli tätä tervehdykseksi suoraan suulle. John suipisti huuliaan, veti ilmaa sisäänsä ja vei lauseensa loppuun huomattavasti hiljempaa kuin oli sen aloittanut: "Homobaari."  
  
"Terävä huomio", Sherlock sanoi ja tarjosi kätensä. "Tule, haetaan sinulle olutta."  
  
"Kai tapaus on ainakin kahdeksikko", John tokaisi ottaen kaksi askelta taaksepäin. Ah. John oli päätellyt, että kyse oli tapauksesta. Sherlock piti suunsa kiinni ja tarrasi Johnin olkapäähän, siihen terveeseen tietenkin, jotta tämä ei olisi takaperin kävellessään jäänyt neljän piirinä tanssahtelevan nuorukaisen alle.  
  
Hän ei olisi voinut kertoa Johnille suoraan, miksi he olivat soholaisessa homobaarissa. Totuus ei olisi käynyt päinsä, sillä se olisi estänyt Johnia lähtemästä hänen mukaansa.  
  
"Saat itse päättää illan päätteeksi, mitä tämä on", Sherlock sanoi ja osoitti Johnin kohti tiskiä. Musiikin jyskytys tuntui sekä korvien että kylkiluiden välissä. Naislaulaja toisteli ajan kuluvan hitaasti.  
  
"En ole edes pukeutunut niin kuin tänne kuuluisi!" John sihahti huutaen, mikä oli aikamoinen äänenkäytöllinen saavutus. "En sulaudu yhtään joukkoon!"  
  
Sherlock vilkaisi salin seinustalla seisoskelevaa noin viisikymppistä miestä, joka oli pukeutunut tavallisen arkisesti ja mielikuvituksettomasti. John näytti varsin viehättävältä siihen mieheen verrattuna, itse asiassa moneen kymmeneen muuhun ja paljon nuorempaankin mieheen verrattuna. Arvion luotettavuuden tarkastelussa oli tietysti otettava huomioon, että Sherlock ei ollut ollenkaan objektiivinen arvioimaan Johnin vetovoimaa. Jos joku olisi erehtynyt kysymään, hän olisi todennut Johnin näyttävän kerrassaan hurmaavalta hyvin istuvissa farkuissaan, aistikkaan värikkäässä kauluspaidassaan ja viininpunaisessa neuletakissaan. Johnilla oli ollut se sama neuletakki jo uima-altaalla, samoin kuin Baskervillessa, ja se oli jättänyt lähtemättömän muistijäljen Sherlockiin. Mielenpalatsissa se oli Johnin päällä kaiken aikaa.  
  
"Jumalauta, Sherlock! Olisit sanonut!"  
  
John näytti siltä ettei nauttinut olostaan. Olemus oli jännittynyt, kulmat olivat kurtussa, ja John oli juuri kironnut ääneen. Sherlock päätti että tilaisi Johnille oluen seuraksi myös jotain terävämpää. Aikaisemmista hivenen huonoista kokemuksista piittaamatta.  
  
Tai no, kokemusten _huonous_ oli loppujen lopuksi riitainen seikka, sillä terästetyistä oluista huolimatta asiat olivat edenneet Johnin polttareissa melko lupaavasti, kunnes haamuja tapaileva Tessa oli keskeyttänyt heidät. Jos Tessaa ei olisi ollut, olisi voinut tapahtua… monenlaista. Johnin käsi oli jo käynyt hänen polvellaan, mikäli Sherlockin harmillisen hatariin muistikuviin oli luottamista. Niihin ei välttämättä ollut, sillä hän oli jo useammalla tarkastelukerralla tullut siihen samaan lopputulokseen, että muistot olivat jokseenkin sekoittuneet haaveiden kanssa eikä tietoaineisto ollut enää käyttökelpoista.  
  
Siispä täytyi yrittää uudelleen. Sherlock oli kerännyt rohkeutta kaksi vuotta. Hän oli myös ajatellut, tietyllä tapaa hieman romanttisesti, että koska John oli joutunut odottamaan hänen paluutaan kaksi vuotta, oli vain oikein, että hän odottaisi paluunsa jälkeen yhtä kauan Johnia. Heidän odotusaikansa eivät tietenkään olleet aivan samanarvoisia keskenään, mutta tilannetta tasapainotti, että Sherlock oli kärsinyt uskollisesti lävitse Johnin epäonnisen avioliiton, leskeksi jäämisen ja sitä seuranneen hirvittävän välirikon. Hän… hänestä he olivat melkein tasoissa. Ja nyt he olivat päässeet suhteessaan suurin piirtein samaan pisteeseen kuin missä he olivat olleet juuri ennen kuin Sherlock oli hypännyt Bartsin katolta. He olivat ennallaan. John oli vihdoin ennallaan. Sherlock ei ollut uskaltanut tosissaan toivoa moista ihmettä.  
  
Ihmeistä huolimatta ihminen on pohjimmalta luonnoltaan tyytymätön. Tyytymättömyys vallitsevaan tilanteeseen ajaa ponnistelemaan eteenpäin eikä salli jähmettymään aloilleen. Sherlock oli toki vilpittömän onnellinen siitä, että John viihtyi taas hänen seurassaan ja jakoi asunnon hänen kanssaan sekä halusi heidän kasvattavan pikku Watsonin _yhdessä_. Siitä kaikesta huolimatta Sherlock… hän halusi enemmän, vielä ihan vähän enemmän. Oikeastaan hän halusi valtavan paljon enemmän. Ja toisinaan kun hän katsoi Johnia ja John katsoi häntä, hän oli näkevinään pilkahduksen siitä että ehkä, vain ehkä, myös John halusi enemmän. Halusi häntä, hänet. Yhä, jälleen, viimein. Sherlock ei ollut varma.  
  
Hänestä ei ollut kysymään Johnilta suoraan, ei mitenkään. Hän oli pyörittänyt vaihtoehtoiset tapahtumat läpi lukuisia kertoja. John saattaisi sanoa ei. John luultavasti sanoisi ei. John sanoisi ei. John sanoisi tietenkin ei. Ei, ei, ei ja ei. Siksi Johnilta ei pitänyt kysyä suoraan.  
  
John piti vietellä.  
  
Sherlock oli tehnyt taustatutkimusta. Virallisista "oppaista" ei ollut apua, niiden neuvot olivat lähinnä naurettavia. Yhtä kummeksuttavia olivat rakkausromaanit, täynnä ylitunteellisia vuorosanoja joita yhtään kukaan ei tosielämässä lausunut. Sitä paitsi John olisi kyllä huomannut, jos Sherlock olisi varastanut repliikkinsä kirjasta. John huomasi sellaisia asioita.  
  
Elokuvat taas saivat viettelemisen ja rakastumisen vaikuttamaan valheellisen helpolta. Sherlock otaksui helppouden johtuvan heteronormatiivisuudesta. Mies ja nainen kuuluivat toisilleen, olivatpa olosuhteet millaiset tahansa. Kaksi miestä taas... jo pelkät yhteiskunnan odotukset vaikeuttivat asioita huomattavasti, jos antoi sellaisille painoarvoa. John luultavasti antoi.  
  
Niin oli antanut myös Ennis Del Mar, ja silti Jack Twist oli onnistunut viettelemään tämän Yhdysvaltain Wyomingin erämaassa, vieläpä 60-luvulla. Sherlock oli varmuuden vuoksi lainannut novellikokoelman kirjastosta ja riemukseen saanut selville, että Jack oli onnistunut yhtä lailla alkuperäisteoksessa ja että tällä oli novellissa kiharat hiukset, mikä oli tuntunut selittämättömän hyväenteiseltä. Olkoonkin, että novellin Jackilla oli myös töröhampaat ja että tämä oli pyöreähkö ja pienikokoinen siinä missä Ennis oli pitkäjalkainen.  
  
Tarinoista piti luonnollisesti osata poimia talteen vain kaikista olennaisin, niin kuin ne Jackin kiharat ja Ennisin _epätavallisen nopeat refleksit_. Omaan arvoonsa kannatti ehdottomasti jättää epämiellyttävät samankaltaisuudet, kuten Ennisin itsepintainen avioituminen ja tämän tyttären tuomitseminen kantamaan äitinsä nimeä. Kuten Jackin ilmeinen epätoivo ja ennenaikainen kuolema.  
  
Sherlock ei suostunut lannistumaan siitä, että vuosien jälkeenkin Ennis oli sanonut Jackille ei. Eihän Sherlock aikonut kysyä Johnilta suoraan ja saada vastaukseksi vaistomaista torjuntaa. John ja hän olivat eri asia muutoinkin.  
  
He ensinnäkin asuivat jo valmiiksi saman katon alla eikä heille ollut ongelma elää yhdessä. Johnia ei tuntunut enää kiinnostavan miltä he näyttivät kadulla, vaikka nyt jos koskaan olisi ollut välitettävää, sillä lastenrattaat saivat ihmiset pitämään heitä entistä varmemmin pariskuntana. Toisekseen Sherlock ei ollut koskaan oikeasti kuollut. Hänen sydämensä oli kerran pysähtynyt, mutta hän oli saanut sen jatkamaan lyömistä. Johnin vuoksi.  
  
He olivat eri asia ja heillä oli toivoa. Se oli tosiasia, sen oli pakko olla.  
  
Vaikka Sherlock ei suostunutkaan lannistumaan, hän oli silti liikuttunut novellin viimeisillä sivuilla. Liikuttuminen oli tietysti hyvästä, sehän osoitti hänen olevan elävä ja tunteva ihminen. John olisi vaikuttunut jos olisi tajunnut. Johnille kun oli tärkeää, ettei hän nimitellyt itseään sosiopaatiksi. Sherlock oli suostunut siihen. Suojanaamioiden ajat olivat ohi, hän oli päättänyt ja pysynyt päätöksessään.  
  
Oli oikeastaan merkillepantavaa, että hän oli liikuttunut novellista niin valtavasti, sillä elokuva oli noudattanut hyvin uskollisesti novellin juonenkaarta ja Sherlock oli siten tiennyt ennakolta, miten kaikki päättyisi. Pelkkä tieto ei ollut kuitenkaan suojellut häntä sydänsurulta. Eihän se ikinä. Suru oli vaikeasti hallittavaa.  
  
_Kunpa tietäisin miten luopua sinusta._  
  
Erityisen kostea niiskaus oli saanut Johnin kurkistamaan Pikkuinen sylissään olohuoneeseen ja kysymään, mitä ihmettä hän luki. Sherlock oli painanut kirjan rintaansa vasten ja pysynyt aivan vaiti. John oli päättäväisesti vaihtanut tyttärensä kirjaan. Sherlock oli hyppyyttänyt Pikkuista ja yrittänyt rauhoittua tai olla ainakaan antautumatta pakokauhulle, mutta John oli selaillut aivan vääriä novelleja ja päätynyt siihen, että Sherlock piti synkistä lännentarinoista. Kerrassaan käsittämätöntä.  
  
Sentään Pikkuinen oli katsonut häntä suoraan silmiin ja täristänyt päätään siihen malliin, että tiesi kaiken kääntyvän vielä hyväksi. Siitäkin huolimatta, että Ennis oli sanonut jo ensimmäisenä kesänä ettei ollut _hinttari_. Ensimmäiset kesät, illalliset, ensimmäiset kerrat ylipäätään taisivat aina olla vaikeita.  
  
Sherlock oli siinä ilosta kiljahtelevaa tyttöä pompotellessaan tullut pohtineeksi, että kenties Ennisiä oli pidätellyt oikeanlaisten esimerkkien ja mallien puute.  
  
Niinpä Sherlock ja John olivat nyt homobaarissa, miesten iltana. Baari oli täynnä miehistä pitäviä miehiä, aivan kaikenikäisiä ja -näköisiä miehiä, joiden keskellä John ei ehkä tuntisi oloaan niin epätavalliseksi ja voisi lopettaa pyristelyn itseään vastaan. He saisivat pitkästä aikaa keskittyä pelkästään toisiinsa. Sherlock käyttäytyisi hyvin, näyttäisi hyvältä ja tanssittaisi Johnin pyörryksiin tai antaisi Johnin tanssittaa häntä, ihan miten päin John vain halusi.  
  
"Sherlock?!"  
  
"John?" Sherlock kysyi, räpytteli silmiään ja huomasi Johnin ravistelevan häntä hartiasta. He seisoivat baaritiskin luona.  
  
"Mitä sinä haluat?" John kysyi ja viittasi pulloihin tiskin takana, ja onneksi viittasikin, koska muutoin Sherlock olisi saattanut erehtyä vastamaan tyystin eri kysymykseen.  
  
"Ei väliä", Sherlock sanoi ja korjasi välittömästi itseään: "Haluaisin itse asiassa tanssia."  
  
"Siinä tapauksessa shotti sinulle, murunen!" lirkutti tilannetajuton baarimikko. "Saako olla tequilaa vai jotain jännempää?"  
  
Sherlock rypisti kulmiaan. John hieraisi kasvojaan ja voihkaisi: "Olen liian vanha tähän."  
  
"Hmm, ehkäpä", baarimikko totesi törkeästi ja yritti vinkkailla Sherlockille silmää. Sherlock tuhahti ja sanoi teeskennellyn miellyttävällä äänellä: "Pidän kokeneemmista."  
  
John alkoi yskiä kivuliaan kuuloisesti.  
  
"Ja otan sitä mitä sinäkin", Sherlock lisäsi Johnille ja laski kätensä tämän selälle valmiina hakkaamaan, jos John ei saisi yskäänsä kuriin omin voimin.  
  
John ryhdistäytyi ilman apua, karautti kurkkuaan ja mulkoili baarimikkoa sangen pistävästi. "Otamme kaksi kaljaa, tuota lageria tuossa", John sanoi ja kääntyi varoittamatta katsomaan Sherlockia, "vai olisitko sinä halunnut tequilaa, rakas?"  
  
Rakas.  
  
Ra-kas.  
  
_Rakasrakasrakas!_  
  
Sherlockin aivot ylikuumenivat. Hän ei pystynyt puhumaan. John tuijotti häntä sanaakaan sanomatta. Sherlock ei osannut lukea tämän ilmettä. Ei lainkaan. Hän yritti ja yritti ja onnistui ainoastaan ravistamaan lyhyesti päätään. Hän pudotti kätensä Johnin selältä. John ojensi pöllämystyneelle baarimikolle korttinsa.  
  
"Tai – tai ehkä kaksi", Sherlock sai sanottua juuri kun John sai maksettua. Baarimikko oikoi vääränkokoista korvatulppaansa.  
  
"Kaksi shottia tequilaa, kiitos", John sanoi ja maksoi jälleen. Baarimikko tarjoili juomat sekä toivotti heille oikein mukavaa iltaa, ja he lähtivät etsimään vapaan pöydän. Sherlock tasapainotteli juomiensa kanssa ja kelasi hidastettuna uusintana, mitä ihmettä oli juuri tapahtunut.  
  
John oli suuri mysteeri, oli aina ollut.  
  
"Mikä mulkku", John sanoi kun Sherlock tarjosi hänelle tuolia. Sherlock irrotti pikaisesti otteensa tuolin selkämyksestä ja istui kuuliaisesti omalle paikalleen. "Se työntekijä, et sinä", John lisäsi ja Sherlockin epämukava olo helpotti hieman. "Et tietenkään sinä."  
  
"Miksi sanoit niin?" Sherlock kysyi. Hän tuijotti mieluummin pöydänpintaa kuin katsoi Johnia, josta ei olisi kuitenkaan nähnyt mitään. Pöydässä oli juomalasien renkaita. Jälkiä tuopeista ja pulloista, kahdesta drinkkilasista. Laseissa ei ollut ollut sateenvarjotikkuja, pillejä korkeintaan.  
  
"Miten?"  
  
"Sanoit – sanoit ra-" Sherlock ei pystynyt toistamaan sitä sanaa. Hän pystyi kyllä ajattelemaan sitä. Se kajahteli hänen päässään äärimmäisen voimakkaasti, kimpoili mielenpalatsissa edestakaisin, ensin pitkin poikin Johnin siipeä ja sitten kiirien aivan holtittomasti ympäri koko palatsia.  
  
John murahti eikä sanonut mitään.  
  
"Ärsyttikö se baarimikko sinua?" Sherlock päätteli ja rapsutti pöydänkulmaa kynnellään. Kieltämättä varomatonta, yökerhojen tasoilla majaili vaikka millaisia bakteereita.  
  
"Vitutti paremminkin", John sanoi ja nosti oluttuopin mutta ei juonut. "Mennä nyt sanomaan – antaa ymmärtää etten muka olisi – että hän olisi muka jotenkin, jotenkin _sopivampi_."  
  
Sherlock kohotti päätään. "Sopivampi?"  
  
"Niin, noin niin kuin", John puhisi ja tuijotti pistettä Sherlockin vasemman korvan takana, "sinulle."  
  
Sherlock ynähti ymmärtäväisesti vaikka ei ymmärtänyt yhtään mitään. Johnin mustasukkaisuus hämmensi häntä tavattomasti. Se olisi ollut hyvin ihastuttavaa, jos se olisi ollut järkevämpää. Johdonmukaisempaa. Tällaisena äkkinäisenä, varoittamatta räiskähtelevänä ja ripeästi pakenevana se lähinnä raivostutti häntä. John sai hänet joka kerta hirvittävän toiveikkaaksi, vain jotta hän sai myös pettyä karvaasti heti seuraavassa hetkessä. Se ei ollut loogista. John ei ollut looginen. Siinä ei tietenkään ollut mitään uutta.  
  
"No niin, se siitä, kerro mitä me teemme täällä", John sanoi ja liikautti nenäänsä. Ärsyyntynyt. Ei tilaa totuudelle.  
  
Sherlock panikoi.  
  
"Pidämme silmämme auki", hän sanoi mahdollisimman matalasti, jotta John keskittyisi enemmän hänen ääneensä kuin sanoihinsa. "Sain vihjeen murhasta tanssilattialla. Tänä iltana. Ihan koska tahansa."  
  
"Eikö _Murha tanssilattialla_ ole poppikappale?" John keksi oitis. Ihailtavan, säälimättömän ripeästi.  
  
Sherlock puri huultaan ja naputti pöytää, mutta se ei saanut häntä rauhoittumaan eikä Johnia vähemmän tarkkaavaiseksi, joten hän kaatoi kiireesti tequilan kurkkuunsa ja kalautti shottilasin pöydälle. Johnin ilme muuttui kummeksuvaksi.  
  
"Olisit tarvinnut vielä suolaa ja sitruunaa."  
  
Sherlock kumartui kuiskaamaan kuuluvasti pöydän yli: "Ihan koska tahansa. Kuka tahansa."  
  
"Melko huonot vihjeet, jos minulta kysyt", John sanoi ja siemaisi olutta. "Mahdotonta pitää silmällä kaikkia."  
  
"Ei kaikkia, ainoastaan epäilyttäviä", Sherlock korjasi.  
  
"Eivät murhaajat aina näytä epäilyttäviltä", John sanoi ja katseli häntä käsi poskella. Oli kutkuttavaa, että John katsoi häntä niin intensiivisesti. Sherlockista tuntui samalta kuin heidän ensitapaamisellaan. Hän oli kääntyä Johnin katseesta aivan nurin niskoin, sisukset ulospäin.  
  
_Onko sinulla poikaystävää?_  
  
Miksi John oli aikoinaan kysynyt poikaystävistä, jos vastauksella ei olisi ollut mitään väliä? John ei olisi kysynyt lainkaan, jos vastaus olisi ollut samantekevä tai olemassa oleva poikaystävä _ihan okei_.  
  
Miksi Sherlock oli sanonut, että oli muka naimisissa työnsä kanssa? Oliko hän pelästynyt Johnia niin? Oliko hän typerys? Hän oli. Hän oli.  
  
Mutta hän korjaisi kaiken, jos John antaisi hänelle vielä mahdollisuuden.  
  
_En oikeastaan ole homo._  
  
Sherlock oli tarrannut sanaan _oikeastaan_ yhtä epätoivoisesti kuin yöperhonen läpsähtelee kiinni keinovaloon. Tajuten jossain vaiheessa ettei se ole sitä mitä todella toivoo, mutta tarpeeksi lähellä. Parasta mitä on tarjolla.  
  
"Kaikista epäilyttävintä on, että täällä soitetaan pelkkää Madonnaa", John naurahti. Vaikutti rentoutuvan. Ilmeisesti heidän aiempi keskustelunsa jatkui.  
  
"Tämä on kyllä Rihannaa", Sherlock huomautti.  
  
Johnin silmät suurenivat. "Väitit ettet tiedä kuka Madonna on!" John syytti, puolittain kaiketi aivan tosissaan. "Tiedät jonkun hiton Rihannan mutta et muka MADONNAA!"  
  
"Hirveä synti!" sliipattuhiuksinen mies huikkasi viereisestä pöydästä. John vilkaisi miestä ja sliipattu se vasta vilkuilikin. John katsoi toisenkin kerran ja virnisti. Virnisti! Miksi?  
  
"Sinä sulaudut tänne aivan hyvin", Sherlock totesi ja kiskaisi hermostuksissaan alas Johninkin shotin.  
  
John älähti.  
  
_Joku hiton_ Rihanna tunnusti löytäneensä rakkauden toivottomasta tilanteesta.  
  
"Se oli minun."  
  
"Oli", Sherlock myönsi ja pyöritteli shottilasia sormissaan. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja tunsi valtavaa kaipuuta sekä erikoista ja oikeudetonta suruntapaista tajutessaan, ettei John suinkaan ollut painanut mieleensä jokaista polttareissaan soinutta musiikkikappaletta. Sherlockilla taas oli niistä lista. Spotifyssa.  
  
John ei edes tiennyt että hänellä oli Spotify, saati että hän kuunteli Johnin mukaan nimettyä listaansa varsin usein yöaikaan. Hän istui sohvalla aivan liikkumatta, kuulokkeet korvilla ja silmät kiinni. Hän ei uskaltanut liikkua, koska jos hän olisi aloittanut tanssimisen, hän ei olisi välttämättä kyennyt lopettamaan. Hän olisi tanssinut kunnes ei olisi enää kestänyt ja sitten hän olisi mitä luultavimmin päätynyt takaisin sohvalle, mutta itkien ja housut auki. Eikä sellainen käynyt lapsitaloudessa.  
  
Viime aikoina Spotify oli avuliaasti ilmoittanut Sherlockin kuunnelleen juuri tätä nimenomaista Rihannan kappaletta kaikista eniten, joten totta kai hän tunnisti sen, nopeampitahtisena yökerhoversionakin. Kuullessaan Rihannan hän muisti Johnin kädet ympärillään, Johnin hengityksen niskassaan. Johnin sanat: _"Seiso suorassa."_ Sherlock tiesi muiston olevan muisto eikä toiveunta, koska Johnin käsky oli ollut niin absurdi.  
  
Hänessä ei ollut niin mitään suoraa, eikö John tajunnut? Miksei John tajunnut?  
  
Mutta John… John muisti Madonnan. Heidän seuraleikkinsä. Muistiko John koskettaneensa hänen polveaan? Tajusiko John, mitä se kosketus, oli se totta tai ei, oli merkinnyt hänelle?  
  
"Olin kuvitellut että täällä soitettaisiin pelkkää Ricky Martinia", John sanoi jatkaen näemmä taas musiikkikeskustelua.  
  
"Ricky Martin oli hyvin kauan kaapissa", Sherlock vastasi pohtimatta, oliko heidän oikeastaan sopivaa keskustella tällaisista asioista. "Tiskijukka saattaa olla katkera ja Martin mustalla listalla."  
  
"Mitä väärää Martin on muka tehnyt?" John kysyi. "Ehkä ihmiset ovat tulkinneet hänet alun perin väärin eikä hän ole –"  
  
" _Ehkä_ hän olisi silti voinut olla aivan hiljaa sen sijaan että kävi kiistämään tosiasioita", Sherlock sanoi.  
  
John piiloutui oluttuoppiinsa. "Puhutaanko tässä enää Ricky Martinista?"  
  
"Ei kaikessa ole kyse sinusta, John", Sherlock vakuutti katsellen Johnin takaraivoa peilin kautta. John käytti yhä muotoilutuotteita hiuksissaan. Sherlock ei ollut pannut merkille, milloin John oli aloittanut. Hän oli vain huomannut jossain vaiheessa, vähän ennen Pikkuisen syntymää, että todellinen John ja mielenpalatsin John eivät enää näyttäneet samanlaisilta. Hänellä oli mennyt puoli päivää saada päänsä uudestaan järjestykseen.  
  
"Aivan kuin tämä olisi eri versio kuin ennen", John sanoi, laski tuoppinsa ja kuunteli pää kallellaan. "Jotenkin rohkeampi. Ehdottomasti iskevämpi."  
  
Sherlock ei tiennyt mitä sanoa. John katsoi häntä suoraan silmiin samaan aikaan kun Rihanna väitti uudelleen ja uudelleen tilanteen olevan toivoton, mutta hetki hetkeltä, sekunti sekunnilta, Sherlock uskoi naista yhä vähemmän. Johnin silmät näyttivät välkähtelevän. Sherlockin suu kuivui.  
  
"Minä –"  
  
John oli oikeassa. Tämä versio oli aivan erilainen. Huomattavasti intensiivisempi. Eikä John kääntänyt katsettaan hänestä. Sireenit alkoivat ulvoa. Ne kuuluivat tähän versioon. Sireenit ulvoivat ja rumpu takoi kuin hirmustunut sydän. Sherlock katosi syvemmälle Johnin silmiin.  
  
"Minä –" Sherlock yritti uudestaan.  
  
"Haluatko tanssia?" John kysyi ja nuolaisi huuliaan. "Sanoit tiskillä haluavasi tanssia. Olitko tosissasi?"  
  
John pyysi häntä tanssimaan. Sherlock ei ollut varautunut siihen. Hänen oli pitänyt pyytää Johnia. Ei asioiden kuulunut näin mennä. "Kappale loppuu kohta", Sherlock huomautti heikosti.  
  
"Ehkä tulee vielä toisia kappaleita", John sanoi merkitsevästi. Tai varmaankin Sherlock kuvitteli hänen sanoneen sen merkitsevästi. Luultavasti John oli todellisuudessa vain toteava eikä tarkoittanut mitään enempää. Sherlock ei tiennyt mihin luottaa. Hän katsoi Johnia, mutta samaan aikaan kun hän näki Johnin, hän näki myös aivan jonkun muun, jonkun uuden. Ja silti täysin saman. Hän oli sekaisin. Ja hän oli juonut vasta kaksi shottia.  
  
Rihanna haipui pois ristihäivytyksellä. Miesääni hihkaisi ja huusi: "UN, DOS, TRES! Un pasito pa'lante María! Un, dos, tres! Un pasito pa' atrás!"  
  
"Ei ole totta", John äimisteli. "Luetaanko täällä ajatuksia? Siis joku muukin kuin sinä."  
  
"En minä lue ajatuksia", Sherlock sanoi koettaen olla kuulostamatta loukkaantuneelta. Hän ei onnistunut yrityksessään kovin kaksisesti.  
  
John keikautti päätään. "Tiedän kyllä. Se oli vitsi. Huono vitsi, anteeksi."  
  
"Ei se mitään", Sherlock sanoi.  
  
"Se mitä sinä teet on mielettömän upeaa", John sanoi ja hymyili. Lempeästi. Hurmaavasti.  
  
"Niisi – niin sinä olet, olet, tuota, joskus sanonut", Sherlock sai kakistettua ja pälyili jalkoihinsa.  
  
"En tarpeeksi usein viime aikoina", John huokaisi, mutta äänenväristä kuuli että hän hymyili yhä.  
  
Sherlockin olisi pitänyt laittaa eri kengät. Katsoikohan John joskus hänen kenkiään? Sentään Sherlock oli valinnut silmiään korostavan sinisen kauluspaidan. Se Johnin oli täytynyt huomata, sillä John vilkuili jatkuvasti hänen rintakehäänsä. Katseen suunta ei johtunut Johnin pituudesta, koska juuri nytkin he istuivat ja silti Johnin katse harhaili hänessä.  
  
Sherlock tunsi lämmön kohoavan poskilleen ja ryhtyi sijaistoimintona käärimään hihojaan. Hänestä alkoi tuntua, että John viettelisi tänään hänet eikä hän Johnia. Ajatus huimasi. Varpaita pisteli.  
  
"Pitäisikö tyhjentää lasit?" John tiedusteli ja karaisi kurkkuaan. "Ehditään lattialle, jos Ricky Martinin jälkeen tulee jotain parempaa."  
  
"Mutta", Sherlock aloitti ja uskaltautui katsomaan Johnia oikein tarkkaan, "ethän sinä pidä tanssimisesta."  
  
John kohautti olkiaan. "Pidän siitä sinun kanssasi."  
  
"Tämä ei ole paritanssia", Sherlock muistutti vaikka hänen ei olisi kannattanut.  
  
John silmäsi häntä kulmiensa alta. "Ei vai? Harmi." John kallisti tuopin huulilleen eikä selittänyt tarkemmin. Sherlockin ihon alla luikerteli eläviä matoja.  
  
"En sanonut ei. Ihan vain. Tiedoksi", hän kähähti.  
  
Johnin suupieli kaartui ylös.  
  
"Et ole vielä humalassa", Sherlock totesi ääneen.  
  
"Hyvä päätelmä."  
  
"Et ole edes juonut yhtä ainutta shottia."  
  
"En kai kun sinä ehdit ensin", John totesi aiheellisesti ja joi oluensa loppuun irrottamatta huuliaan lasista. Sherlock tuijotti Johnin kurkun hienovaraista liikettä. John laski tuoppinsa alas ja sanoi: "Voisin käydä vessassa."  
  
"En sanonut ei", Sherlock kiirehti toistamaan.  
  
John nousi jaloilleen. "Tiedän. Kuulin."  
  
"Eli tulet takaisin?"  
  
"Totta kai tulen", John sanoi ja hipaisi hänen pöydällä lepäävää kättään. "Murhaaja napattavana ja kaikkea."  
  
"Mitä jos, jos tulisin mukaan? Minunkin pitää käydä. Vessassa", Sherlock sanoi ja ponkaisi ylös. Hänen oluensa oli koskematon.  
  
"Okei", John sanoi eikä todennut että he menettäisivät pöydän jos lähtisivät molemmat. "Saanko oluesi kun sinä joit shottini?"  
  
"Luulin että halusit vessaan", Sherlock vastasi. "Tietysti saat."  
  
John tyhjensi hänen tuoppinsa kerralla. He todella olivat vielä menossa tanssilattialle. Voi hyvä luoja.  
  
He puikkelehtivat salin viertä kohti vessoja, John edellä ja Sherlock tiukasti perässä. Baarissa oli nyt merkittävästi enemmän ihmisiä kuin heidän saapuessaan, tanssijoita oli jo muuallakin kuin varsinaisella tanssilattialla, mikä teki heidän ohittamisestaan haastavampaa, varsinkin kun nämä rynnistelivät sokeasti kuin härät taisteluareenalla. Sherlock olisi halunnut ehdottaa Johnille, että he olisivat pitäneet toisiaan kädestä niin kuin jotkut tekivät, siten he eivät olisi voineet kadottaa toisiaan härkien sekaan. Hän kuitenkin arveli ettei John olisi suostunut, joten hän pysyi hiljaa ja niin lähellä Johnia kuin vain koskettamatta saattoi, eli erittäin lähellä. Hän haistoi Johnin partaveden ja oli kompastua jalkoihinsa.  
  
He pääsivät vessoille. John meni koppiin. Sherlock kelpuutti pisuaarin. Hänen kätensä tärisivät holtittomasti, mutta hän oli silti valmis ennen Johnia. Musiikki kuului enää hyvin vaimeasti. Kappale oli taas eri. Laulaja rukoili, aneli rakastettuaan ojentamaan kätensä.  
  
Sherlock toivoi, ettei John ollut päättänyt jäädä koppiin. Se olisi ollut typerää, eikä vähiten siksi, että Sherlock ei olisi ollenkaan tiennyt, millä olisi houkutellut Johnin ulos.  
  
Hän oli pesemässä käsiään, kun joku sanoi hänelle hei. Sherlockista olisi ollut kohteliaampaa olla saniteettitiloissa aivan hiljaa. Vessat eivät olleet oikea paikka tehdä tuttavuutta. Hän muisti Kitty Rileyn vuosien takaa ja häntä kylmäsi. Hän jatkoi käsiensä hinkkaamista. Oli hyvä olla huolellinen. Ehkä John kohta tulisi.  
  
"Olet ujompaa sorttia vai?"  
  
Sherlock nosti katseensa peiliin. Puhuja oli hädin tuskin kaksikymppinen mies, jolla oli kyömynenä. Novellin Ennisillä oli kyömynenä. Sherlockin suupieli nytkähti.  
  
"Eli olet?" kyömynenä jatkoi.  
  
"En", Sherlock sanoi. "Vaan varattu."  
  
"Niinpä tietysti", kyömynenä huokaisi. "Oletko uskollinen myös?"  
  
"Erittäin", Sherlock sanoi siirtyessään kuivaamaan käsiään paperipyyhkeeseen. "Ja muutenkin liian vanha sinulle."  
  
"Nääh, et näytä siltä."  
  
Sherlock viskasi paperin roskiin. "Kummalta?"  
  
"Kummaltakaan. Hei kuule, jos haluat, voin ottaa sinulta suihin vaikka heti."  
  
Vessakopin ovi kolahti.  
  
"John", Sherlock sanoi ja kohtasi Johnin katseen peilissä. Hymy Johnin kasvoilla ei ollut hymy.  
  
"Hei", John kirahti eikä liikkunut kopin luota. Sherlock kiepahti ympäri nähdäkseen hänet paremmin. "Älkää antako minun häiritä", John jatkoi hammasta purren.  
  
Kyömynenä vilkuili heitä vuoron perään yrittäen tuskallisen tavallisilla älynlahjoillaan päätellä heidän suhteensa tilaa. Sherlock päätti avittaa ja syöksähti Johnin luo.  
  
"Odotin sinua", hän sanoi ja otti Johnin kasvot käsiinsä rohkeudella, jota hänellä ei ilman yleisöä olisi ollut. " _Rakas_. Mennään tanssimaan."  
  
"Sherlock –" Johnin ääni vavahti.  
  
"Voi saakeli", kyömynenä tokaisi. "Olet Sherlock Holmes."  
  
Sherlock sulki silmänsä ja kumartui painamaan otsansa vasten Johnin otsaa. John hengitti väristen.  
  
"Ja – ja John Watson!"  
  
Sherlock naurahti hivenen itkunsekaisesti.  
  
"En tajunnut. Jos olisin heti tunnistanut, en olisi –" mies sopotti. "Kyllähän kaikki tietävät että te olette pari!"  
  
"Niin", John sanoi tuskin kuiskausta kuuluvammin. Sherlockin alahuuli alkoi väpättää. "Mennään", John sanoi. "Mennään tanssimaan. Pesen vain käteni."  
  
Sherlock päästi irti Johnista ja avasi silmänsä nähdäkseen, kuinka kyömynenäinen mies luikki ulos vessasta. Muutama muu tuijotti hiljaa. John pesi käsiään hartaasti. Sherlock tunki omat kätensä farkkujensa taskuihin, koska ei keksinyt mitä muutakaan olisi niillä tehnyt. Heitettyään paperipyyhkeen roskiin John tuli hänen luokseen ja, kuin se olisi ollut luonnollisin asia maailmankaikkeudessa, sujautti käsivartensa hänen käsikynkkäänsä. Sherlockin silmissä sumeni näkökentän reunoilta.  
  
"Tule", John sanoi. Sherlock nyökkäsi ja antoi Johnin johdattaa.  
  
"Voinko saada nimmarin?" joku kiljaisi.  
  
"Älä ole hölmö", Sherlock ärähti vilkaisematta olkansa yli. John tyrskähti ja avasi oven pyytelemättä hänen puolestaan anteeksi. Musiikki palasi voimalla.  
  
"David Bowie!" John henkäisi, karkasi hänen kainalostaan. Sherlock kaipasi Johnin kosketusta välittömästi.  
  
"Kuka?" hän kysyi anelun sijaan.  
  
"David. Bowie!" John sanoi painokkaasti kuin kyse olisi ollut aurinkokunnasta. " _Tanssitaan_!"  
  
John ojensi kätensä, Sherlock tarttui siihen typertyneesti ja John marssitti heidät tanssilattian reunalle. John virnisti ja piti kiinni hänen kädestään alkaessaan varovasti huojua. Sherlock seurasi häntä kolme sekuntia katseellaan ja alkoi sitten huojua samalla tavalla. John naurahti, äänekkäämmin tällä kertaa, onnellisen näköisenä. Sherlock hymyili niin että hänen suupielensä olivat ratketa.  
  
John heilui lähemmäs, aika lailla iholle itse asiassa, koska muutoin ei kuullut mitään, mitään muuta kuin David Bowien, joka mylvi rakkauden halkaisevan sydämen kahtia.  
  
"Miten tiedät Ricky Martinin mutta et David Bowieta?" John kysyi kovaan ääneen.  
  
"Valikoin!" Sherlock huusi Johnin korvaan. "Ricky Martin on homo!"  
  
"David Bowie on bi!" John huusi takaisin ja nyökytti päätään.  
  
"Niinkö?"  
  
"Niin!"  
  
Sherlock katsoi Johnia ja tunsi halkeavansa. "Puhutko muustakin kuin – kuin David Bowiesta?"  
  
John epäröi, turhaan. "Haittaisiko jos puhuisin?"  
  
"Ei!" Sherlock vannoi. "Ei tietenkään! _John_!"  
  
"Hyvä!" John huusi ja otti askeleen taa. Sherlock otti äkkiä askeleen eteen. Heidän kätensä olivat yhteen liitetyt, hän pysyi vaivattomasti mukana. Ilman käsirautojakin.  
  
John tamppasi lattiaa silmät ummessa, heilui vapaammin, eikä sanonut enempää. Sherlock keinutteli heidän käsiään ja koetti tajuta, koetti sallia itsensä uskoa. Hän osasi vain vapista. Vapista ja horjua ja heilua Johnin tahdissa.  
  
Kappale vaihtui. Tilalle tuli iloluontoisempi, eltonjohnmainen pianopoljento.  
  
"Voi jestas", John huoahti, Sherlock luki sanat hänen huuliltaan, mutta John ei näyttänyt harmistuneelta. Ei. Huvittuneelta. Joten he jäivät.  
  
Mieslaulaja kiljui kimakasti että tänään ei tanssituttanut, ja silti he tanssivat. He tanssivat, sitten John alkoi hyppiä, joten Sherlock hyppi myös, ja niin he hyppelehtivät vapautuneesti ylös alas, kunnes Johnin kasvot kiilsivät hiestä ja tämä otti kiinni hänen toisestakin kädestään. Johnin sormet olivat kuumat. He päätyivät pyörimään käsikkäin pientä ympyrää.  
  
Sherlock suorastaan purskahteli riemusta, ja kun kertosäe alkoi kolmatta kertaa, hän yltyi laulamaan mukana hirvittävän kimeällä äänellä. John äityi kikattamaan kuin ennen. Sherlock oli ikävöinyt Johnin vallatonta, pursuavaa naurua. Johnin naurun yltyessä hän lauloi aina vain kovempaa.  
  
Eikä John edes kauhistunut vaikka Sherlock liversi tahtovansa olla hänen kanssaan sängyssä aamunkoitto-o-oon. John pelkästään hymyili hänelle leveästi. Uskomatonta. Ihmeellistä. Sherlock ei tahtonut kappaleen päättyvän.  
  
Kun kappale kuitenkin pian päättyi, John painoi kätensä hänen vyötäisilleen. Sherlock asetti hitaasti kätensä Johnin hartioille. He vakavoituivat eikä kumpikaan puhunut. He odottivat. Johnin otsalle oli karannut hiuskiehkura.  
  
Tarttuva bassoriffi ja pianosäveliä. Kitarariffi basson seassa. Varovaisia äänenavauksen tapaisia: " _Mmm num ba de. Dum bum ba be. Doo buh dum ba beh beh._ " Ja John lähti liikkeelle. Valssiaskelilla.  
  
"John!" Sherlock protestoi. "Ei tähän voi tanssia valssia!"  
  
"Sehän nähdään!" John sanoi, irrotti toisen kätensä hänen ympäriltään, mikä oli kamalaa, mutta otti sitten hänet valssiotteeseen ja lähti viemään, mikä oli _ihanaa_.  
  
"Ihmiset näkevät", Sherlock kuiskutti Johnin korvaan. Hänen peukalonsa hikosi vasten Johnin hartiaa.  
  
"Ne ovat nähneet kaiken aikaa", John vastasi ja veti hänet vielä lähemmäs. He tanssivat hidasta valssia aivan liian nopeaan säestykseen ja aivan liian liki toisiaan. "Eikä se haittaa. Ei minua haittaa. Rakastan tätä kappaletta."  
  
Sherlock nojasi poskensa hennosti Johnin ohimoon. "Mitä tämä on?"  
  
"Queenia ja David Bowieta."  
  
Sitä Sherlock ei ollut kysynyt ja he molemmat tiesivät sen.  
  
He jatkoivat tanssimista.  
  
_Se on mitä on._  
  
"Kuulostaa ihan sinulta", Sherlock sanoi sulkien silmänsä.  
  
John niiskaisi ja naurahti, painoi päänsä vasten hänen olkaansa.  
  
Miesääni huusi epätoivoisesti haluavansa tietää, mikseivät he voineet antaa rakkaudelle vielä yhtä mahdollisuutta. Ja toinen vastasi, hieman rauhallisemmin ja silti kiihkeästi: koska rakkaus on sanana niin kovin vanhanaikainen.  
  
_Se on mitä on._  
  
"Sherlock?" Johnin hengitys kuumotti hänen korvaansa.  
  
Sherlock äännähti.  
  
"Ei ole mitään tapausta, eihän?"  
  
Sherlock nielaisi. "Ei, ei tietenkään. Ei."  
  
John nyökkäsi ja pyöräytti heidät kertaalleen ympäri, kohotti oikean käden hänen niskaansa. Sherlock painoi vasemman kämmenensä etiketin vastaisesti vasten Johnin selkää. Hän tärisi kauttaaltaan, hänen niskaansa kihelmöi Johnin kosketus. "Kyllähän sinä tiesit", Sherlock sanoi. "Kaiken aikaa."  
  
Musiikki hiipui ja toinen mieslaulaja, _David Bowie_ , totesi pahaenteisesti kyseessä olevan heidän viimeinen tanssinsa. Ja silti, silti se oli ennemminkin ensimmäinen monista, sillä samalla hetkellä kun soivat viimeiset tahdit, John veti Sherlockin hellästi kumarampaan ja sanoi: "Voisin suudella sinua nyt."  
  
_Sen kuin_ , oli Sherlockin tarkoitus todeta, tai ehkä sittenkin _ole niin kiltti_ tai jopa _rakastan sinua, rakastan sinua_ , mutta hän ei sanonut niistä mitään, hän ei saanut suustaan edes yhtä sanaa, hän vain tuijotti Johnia suurin silmin.  
  
John katsoi häntä vakaasti ja vei kätensä hänen poskelleen. "Sopiiko?"  
  
Sherlock laski kämmenensä Johnin kädelle ja nyökäytti päätään. "Sopii", hän sai kuiskattua, eikä John voinut mitenkään kuulla häntä, mutta John ymmärsi kaikesta huolimatta, vihdoin John ymmärsi.  
  
"Sherlock", John mutisi hänen huuliaan vasten, ja se tuntui samalta kuin John olisi sanonut _rakas_. Sitten John suuteli häntä.  
  
Sherlockin silmät sulkeutuivat omia aikojaan, vaikka hän olisi tahtonut pitää ne auki. Hän vastasi suudelmaan haparoivasti, hänen oikea kätensä oli yhä löyhässä valssiotteessa Johnin vasemmassa ja hänen sydämensä koetti hypähdellä ja takoa tietään kohti Johnin rintaa. Johnin huulet olivat – olivat.  
  
_John._  
  
_Rakas._  
  
John ynähti ja suuteli häntä kiivaasti ja varovasti yhtä aikaa. Sherlock painoi vasemman kätensä Johnin niskaan ja oikean jalkansa Johnin haaroihin. John ynähti uudestaan, vaativammin, ja lakkasi varomasta.  
  
John suuteli häntä huulet avoinna ja Sherlock antautui Johnille, huulet, kieli, sydän, aivot, kaikki. John nytkäytti lanteitaan hänen jalkaansa vasten, Sherlock nytkäytti takaisin, ja John julisti hänen suuhunsa hallelujaa.  
  
"Halleluja?" Sherlock toisti ähkäisten.  
  
"Laulan", John vastasi. Sherlock ei ymmärtänyt. John irtaantui hieman kauemmas, viittasi kaiuttimen suuntaan ja sai Sherlockin kuulemaan musiikin. Naiskuoro hoilotti jotain historiallisista miessateista. Siinä ei ollut mitään järkeä. John nauroi ja huokaisi, suuteli häntä taas ja musiikki katosi. Jäljelle jäivät vain John ja Johnin ääni.  
  
"En ikinä ollut varma", John sanoi hänen korvaansa. "Että haluaisit –"  
  
"Haluan", Sherlock vastasi oitis, kiihkeästi ja varmasti. "Haluan. Haluan. John."  
  
"Minäkin tahdon sinut", John sanoi ja imaisi hänen korvanlehteään. Se kutitti. Melkoisesti. Sherlockin jalat olivat pettää, niiden vesipitoisuus oli kasvanut, ne tuntuivat liian nestemäisiltä, veteliltä. Hän ripustautui Johnin kaulaan.  
  
"Jäädäänkö hitaisiin vai lähdetäänkö kotiin?" John kysyi, piteli häntä tiukasti lantiolta ja suuteli häntä kuin ei olisi saanut siitä tarpeekseen.  
  
"Lähdetään", Sherlock sanoi ja nuolaisi Johnin alahuulta. John äännähti tukahtuneesti. "Ennen kuin joku taas tunnistaa meidät."  
  
"Koko ajanhan ihmiset ovat kuiskineet", John sanoi.  
  
"En ole kuullut", Sherlock tunnusti. "Keskityin sinuun. Suljin muut ulos."  
  
"Olet ihmeellinen", John henkäisi.  
  
"Sinäkin", Sherlock vastasi ja otti Johnia kädestä ja lähti viemään häntä naulakoille. John solmi heidän sormensa lomittain.  
  
He ohittivat matkallaan tutunoloisen miehen. Sherlock pysähtyi, katsoi uudestaan. John jatkoi matkaa, mutta huomasi pian hänen jääneen taakse. Pitiväthän he toisiaan kädestä.  
  
Sherlock näki, kuinka aiemmin häntä lähestynyt kyömynenäinen mies oli nyt löytänyt itselleen paremman seuralaisen, joka tanssi kädet miehen kaulalla. Tällä toisella miehellä oli tummat kiharat. Ja suuret siniset silmät, kuin elokuvassa. Mies käänsi katseensa Sherlockiin.  
  
Herkkä-ääninen laulaja kuiski tahtovansa seistä rakkaansa kanssa vuorella. Sinisilmäinen mies virnisti ja kurkottautui suutelemaan itseään pidempää kyömynenäistä miestä, jolla sattui olemaan hiekanvaaleat hiukset. Sherlock ei ollut varma, minkä väriset kummankaan hiukset olivat novellissa, mutta hän oli varma siitä, mitä näki. Mitä se tarkoitti. Miehet syleilivät toisiaan, onnellisina ja avoimesti, piiloutumatta tai piilottamatta mitään.  
  
"Mitä nyt? Mitä näit?" kysyi John ja katsahti häntä. Sherlock katsoi luottavaisesti takaisin Johniin.  
  
"Toivoa", hän vastasi.


End file.
